¿Quién te gusta?
by Dark Heart Attack
Summary: Judy miente cuando dice que no le gusta nadie, ya que Nick se le hace muy evidente el hecho de que la coneja alguien le gusta. Además de que sabe perfectamente quien es... o eso parece.


"Te gusta alguien"

Escucho la coneja un susurro hecho cerca de su oreja, ocasionándole un escalofrió en la espalda y que se le erice el pelaje. La primera razón fue la sorpresa que le causo esas palabras recién dichas y la segunda fue porque la voz, le pertenecía a Nick.

Lo que significaba que sabía que alguien le gustaba y con solo ese pensamiento, empezó a temblar.

— ¡¿Qué?! No, no me gusta nadie —Le mintió, denegándolo y moviendo la cabeza de un lado a otro para que piense el zorro que se equivocó. Sin darse en ningún momento la vuelta.

—Zanahorias, te conozco demasiado bien para que me mientas, además de que no sabes cómo mentir —Repuso ladeando la cabeza, con los brazos cruzados sobre su pecho muy seguro de sí mismo.

— ¿Qué? ¡Puedo mentir! —Refuto un poco molesta, dándose la vuelta aun sentada en la silla para encararlo. Entretanto apoyaba sus patas sobre el respaldo de la misma.

—Cariño ¿Eso es algo para que debas estar orgullosa? —Le pregunto con una sonrisita, ocasionando que la coneja se le dilataran los ojos.

— ¡No, claro que no! —Exclamo— ...y no estoy mintiendo —Añadió sin apartar la mirada de él y tampoco sin parpadear esperando que le crea.

—Preciosura ¿Acaso no dijiste recién que sabias mentir?, entonces... ¿Qué razón tengo para creerte? —Le dijo y ella bufo por lo recién escuchado. Entonces se dio la vuelta, cerró los ojos, mientras la cara adquiría una tonalidad rojiza y apretando los puños, exclamo muy fuerte las siguientes palabras...

"¡No me gusta nadie!"

— ¿Es así? —Pregunto Nick sin creerle una palabra— ¿Entonces me podrías explicar porque tu cara esta tan roja? —Le cuestiono, mientras él se puso delante de ella observándo muy de cerca su rostro.

Al oír Judy eso, abrió inmediatamente los ojos y al verlo al zorro a solo centímetros de su rostro, se lanzó hacia atrás por la impresión, provocando que la silla se tambalee y este a punto de caer de no ser por Nick que sostuvo la silla antes de que cayera, quienes se quedaron un buen rato en esa posición, generando contacto visual.

Entretanto Judy sentía como su corazón latía con tanta rapidez que pensó que le agarraría un paro cardiaco ahí mismo, perdiéndose en esos ojos verdes del zorro. Por un momento el latido de corazón fue producido por el susto que se llevó al pensar que se iba a caer, pero en un instante fue reemplazado por la cercanía de Nick.

—Oye, ten más cuidado Zanahorias casi te caes —Le recrimino, dejando derecha la silla y soltándola.

—Fue tu culpa, no me asustes —Le dijo desviando la mirada, tratando de que su sonrojo disminuya.

—No me mientas —Le contesto apoyando un codo en la mesa sin apartar la mirada de ella.

— ¡No estoy mintiendo! Fue tu culpa—

—No de eso, sino de que te gusta alguien.

— ¡Ya te dije no me gusta nadie!

Con eso dicho sus miradas chocaron retadoramente, verde y violeta en sincronía, ninguno dándose por vencido.

—Sí, te gusta alguien —Afirmo esbozando una sonrisa segura— y se quién es... —Añadió paralizando a la coneja con solo esa simple palabra, dilatando sus ojos...

"Sé quién es"

Se repetía en su mente, acelerando sus ritmos cardiacos, como su respiración.

— ¿Quieres que te lo diga? —Pregunto acercándose a su rostro desconcertado con la clara intención de jugar con ella.

— ¡Es mentira no lo sabes! —Exclamo al ver su sonrisa traviesa.

—Así que te gusta alguien, Zanahorias... —Repuso con un porte triunfante— ¡Lo sabía! —Exclamo con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

Entonces ella en ese momento quería que se le tragara la tierra. Cerró los ojos deseando que eso pasara, mientras negaba la cabeza angustiada, había caído en su juego.

—Cómo eres fanática del trabajo y casi nunca sales a divertirte. Estoy seguro que te gusta alguien del trabajo o alguien que pase seguido por las oficinas... con eso dicho se reducen a pocos candidatos.

Ya Judy no escuchaba con atención lo que decía el zorro. Estaba más preocupada por el hecho de que Nick iba a descubrir quien le gusta.

—Sin embargo eso también significa que el que te gusta es de diferente especie que tú.

Al escuchar esa parte, la coneja no pudo evitar que los ojos se abran enormemente y refute rápidamente.

— ¿Y qué tiene que sea de diferente especie? —Replico indignada, notándose la furia en su voz, mirándolo fijamente a los ojos.

—No, no tiene nada de malo, al menos para mí no lo veo de esa forma, pero para los otros...

— ¿Acaso te importa los que digan los demás? —Le pregunto aun sin quitar su enfado, chocando su pata contra la mesa.

—No, pero pensé que a ti si...

— ¡A mí no! —Le interrumpió, desviando la mirada y haciendo un mohín.

Luego de unos segundos el zorro parpadeo varias veces y de nuevo se dispuso a hablar, nombrando a los posibles candidatos que había puesto el ojo la coneja. Dejándola escéptica por cada mención de nombre.

Después de terminar la lista, mientras el zorro examinaba el gesto de su coneja, por si se sonrojaba por la mención de su solo nombre, ella se dedicó en su narración solamente a fruncir el ceño.

Y más lo había hecho cuando nombro al Jefe Bogo a Benjamín Garraza y al repartidor de donas.

— ¿Vas a seguir con esto? —Le pregunto cruzando sus brazos más contra su pecho con voz dura.

—Sí, ademas de que aun me falta nombrarme a mi —Repuso con una sonrisa engreída— ¿O me dirás que no te gusto? —Pregunto con tono bromista.

Quien Judy al percatarse de que lo decía como broma, no pudo evitar que la expresión de su rostro se distorsione, derramando algunas lágrimas en el proceso, pero a pesar de que las limpio de inmediato. Era tarde, Nick lo había notado.

—Me voy al baño —Repuso la coneja, levantándose de su silla, encaminándose hacia la salida.

— ¡Espera! —Le pidió también levantándose y tomándola del brazo— ¿Qué te pasa, Zanahorias? —Le pregunto preocupado.

— ¿De verdad no lo sabes? —Le cuestiono escéptica y enfadada, girándose al verlo— Torpe zorro, tu eres el que intentas descubrir quién me gusta, aun no puedes descubrir que él que me gustas eres tú...

Al pronunciar esa última palabra inmediatamente esas se repitieron en la mente del zorro, haciendo eco. Solo pudiéndose quedar inmóvil solo tomándola del brazo.

—Pero ¡No!... te mencionaste como el último de la lista, como broma, como si nunca se te paso por la cabeza que tu podrías gustarme.

—Judy...

—No, no digas nada, no cuando sé que me vas a rechazar —Repuso, mientras intentaba seguir caminando, esperando que la suelte. En cambio él la tiro hacia él, estampándola contra su pecho, sonrojándola al instante.

— ¿Puedes escuchar los latidos de mi corazón? —Pregunto de pronto Nick, ocasionando que la coneja se coloree de un rojo más fuerte, mientras escuchaba los acelerados latidos, como los suyos.

Quedándose un rato así antes de que el zorro vuelva a hablar.

—Sabes torpe coneja, si solo hubieras contestado cuando te lo pregunte, hubiera sido mucho más fácil al momento de responderte que yo también.

Al oír eso la coneja, inmediatamente levanto la mirada que estaba posada en su pecho a su rostro, observándolo fijamente.

—Si es lo que estás pensando, Zanahorias... —Le contesto mirándola, esbozando una sonrisa, acompañándole un leve sonrojo. Y luego de un segundo de silencio término de decirlo— Me gustas Judy Hopps.


End file.
